The Scott's: Silence is Golden
by xKLGx
Summary: A new one-shot in the Scott Family series in which Lucas tries to teach baby Keith to speak


**Hey guys! Here is another little one shot to add to the "Scott Family Series." I know I have yet to update the rest of my other stories but I am suffering from a major case of writers block! Hopefully this will have opened to floodgates to inspiration! Enjoy! **

* * *

"Say dada. Da-------Da" Lucas pronounced as he bounced his son on his knee. Baby Keith looked at him blankly before a smile split across his face. He gurgled as he watched his father.

"Come on buddy. Dada. Say it. Say dada" Lucas continued to encourage.

Peyton sighed from the other side of the couch where she was reading a magazine. She shook her head at her persistent husband. He had been trying to get their 9 month old to speak for the past few days, but to no avail.

"Da............da." Lucas attempted again. Keith just looked at him dumbly, not giving into his father's request.

"Give it up Luke. He will speak when he is ready, don't force him." Peyton assured him as she flicked through the pages.

"But I want him to talk." Lucas whined

Peyton laughed. "You just want his first word to be dada. Otherwise you wouldn't care so much."

Lucas didn't even bother to deny it, pointedly ignoring his wife and he once again pronounced the word to his son.

By now Keith had grown bored of his father's English lesson and wriggled on his lap, trying to get down.

With a sigh Lucas placed his son on the floor and watched as he immediately crawled over to his toy basketball hoop.

"My son is going to be a mute for the rest of his life." Lucas muttered, much to the amusement of his wife.

* * *

Lucas hadn't given up trying to teach his son to speak and continued throughout the next few days. Peyton didn't know how Keith had the patience to sit there and listen to his father annunciate to him over and over again.

She had come down to breakfast that morning to find Keith in his high chair and Lucas pointing to objects around the kitchen, stating their names. Her baby looked bored out of his little mind.

"Honey, if you tell him too many things at once he will get confused. Give him time, he will speak soon enough."

Lucas sighed deeply and crossed his arms as he watched Keith bash his spoon against the side of his high chair.

"Why won't he speak though? When Jamie was his age you couldn't get him to stop talking. He needs to learn the basics of English so he can develop properly."

"Well I'm happy with the quiet right now. Do you know how noisy he will be when he starts to speak? Besides, him starting to talk shows that he is growing up too fast and I'm trying to be blissfully unaware of that" Peyton smiled as she ran a hand over the soft blonde hair that dusted the top of Keith's head.

"I guess your right" Lucas muttered.

"I always am honey; you should have learned this by now"

* * *

Mercifully, Lucas had left Keith alone for the following week, accepting the fact that he would talk when the time was right.

Keith seemed glad that his father had aborted his speaking mission and was left to play, sleep and eat to his heart's content.

Today was the day of the weekly grocery shop and much to Lucas' annoyance, Peyton had dragged him along.

Placing Keith in the shopping cart, Lucas pushed him along, dutifully following his wife as she roamed the isles placing various products into the cart.

He was distracted by choosing between organic and non organic tomatoes when a voice called out to him.

"Yo, Luke!"

Lucas turned around to see Skills walking towards them.

"Hey man" Luke greeted with a smile as he clasped Skills' hand.

"What's up dawg? How are the Scott family today" Skills asked as he greeted Peyton and gave Keith a baby high five.

"We're good thanks Skills. How are you? Did you're date go ok last night?" Peyton asked as she placed some bananas into the shopping cart.

Skills laughed deeply "It went great. Clare was real nice. And she had the biggest boobs I have ever seen!"

Peyton and Lucas laughed. That would be the factor that would highlight Skills' night.

"Boobs!" came a voice from behind them, quickly killing the conversation.

The three adults paused and slowly turned to look at Keith, who was smiling happily in the shopping cart.

There was silence for a moment before Keith once again put his new found voice to the test.

"Boobs!" the little baby said even louder. An old lady who was passing by gave the adults a look of disgust and disappointment before carrying on with her shopping.

"Are you kidding me? Of all the words to say, that is the one he picks out!" Lucas cried out in disbelief.

Peyton stood staring at her innocent little boy, not quite believing he had actually spoken the word.

Lucas turned on Skills with a glare, who was quick to defend himself.

"Hey dawg, I'm sorry! How was I to know he would copy it?" he asked as he held his hands up in defence.

"Unbelievable! For weeks I have been trying to get him to speak and nothing. One minute with you and he has learned vocabulary to describe women's breasts!" Lucas huffed.

"Well at least he is starting out right" Skills chuckled.

Peyton couldn't hold back anymore and began laughing. She moved over to the cart and picked a proud looking Keith up, placing him on her hip.

"Well baby, this will be a great story to tell you when you are older! Wait till we write in the baby book what your first word was!"

"Boobs!" Keith cried again happily, clapping his hands together

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head.

"He will be saying that for weeks now" he muttered.

Skills couldn't help himself and moved over to give Keith another high five.

"If you want Luke, I can go through some more words with him. Prepare him for what lies ahead." Skills joked.

"Don't you dare, I don't want him to be kicked out of day care for being some sort of weird baby pervert" Lucas threatened.

Peyton and Skills just laughed as Keith was placed back into the cart, still testing out his new word.

Lucas smiled and ruffled Keith's hair

"Welcome to the world of speech you wonderful little weirdo."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Press the review button......you know you want to.**


End file.
